


Patterns of Inheritance

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, Pre-Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: During Crisis, it becomes very obvious to some people just how alike Mia and Oliver are, but it's Mia's similarities to Felicity that really give the game away.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240





	Patterns of Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 6 days to go until Crisis so I'm posting some pure silliness for cathartic purposes 
> 
> Also, I blame the fact that the study of genetics has taken over half of my life for the title.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blackstar. That is what these people know her as. Her brother had insisted, something to do with timelines, blah, blah, preservation. Whatever. Like their timeline is even worth preserving. In fact, Mia would quite like to shake it up in more ways than one.

But that is the only name that they call her. Even her dad. There was once a time when it was the only name that she would respond to, when being a Queen was too dangerous and being a Smoak infuriated her and the weight of being a Smoak Queen was crushing her. Back then, she just wanted to be Blackstar, not her father, not her mother, nobody but herself. Then she met William. And he taught her that their family were heroes, that people make bad decisions for good reasons, and – maybe even more importantly – good decisions with bad consequences. He helped her to reconnect with their mother, he taught her about their father, he was the first person to do so that wasn’t her mother, the first person who understood the abandonment that she felt because of his sacrifice. That was when she took her legacy back and became Mia Smoak Queen again.

Meeting her father had been both the hardest thing that she had ever done (and that included Saturday training with Aunt Nyssa) and also a dream come true. She had been so reluctant to let him in, terrified that he would just be ripped away from her again, but the way that he spoke of her mother… it was like looking at a reflection of her mother’s face throughout her entire life, and the way that he cared for her and William, the way that he said their names… Nobody had ever said her name like her dad did.

He does not say it any more. Blackstar, the Green Arrow of Earth-something-or-other. The others had formed their own hypotheses, of course, and the resemblance that Mia bears to Oliver is difficult to deny. The general consensus seems to that wherever she is from, she is the child of Moira and Robert Queen, the one who was stranded on Lian Yu and who protects her city from danger. She occasionally sees the Legends, who know her mother best, eyeing her up, furrowed brows and suspicious looks directed at her, but she has mostly dodged the need to interact with any of them by plastering herself to her dad’s side. He _will not_ die on her watch. This time, he gets to go home.

*************************

Months of living, working and training together has done more for Mia and Oliver than just develop their bond as father and daughter, it has allowed them to hone their skills, to become the perfect fighting team. They can move fluidly around one another, anticipate each other’s moves and enhance their respective abilities as a result. Mia has never fought beside somebody so well before.

This has not gone unnoticed.

Sara is the first one to mention it, surreptitiously ‘wondering’ aloud as to how they got so good together if they only just met. Oliver makes up some half-baked excuse about them having the same training, leaning into the idea that she is some female version of him. She now realises what her mother meant when she said that he is terrible at making up excuses.

*************************

Sara does not let it go. She brings it up again, pointing out how akin to the style taught by the League Mia’s movements are. Oliver reminds her that he was once Warith al Ghul, and had actually declined the title of Ra’s on multiple occasions, so it makes sense that other versions of him would have a similar history. Mia hadn’t known that about him. She is learning that there are lots of things she didn’t know.

*************************

Eventually, Sara just outright questions him in front of everyone, “How do you know the girl Oliver? You clearly do. Who is she?”

“I really don’t know, Sara. I met her just when you did, when Lyla recruited us all.”

 _“Yeah… not like you were there for my conception or anything.”_ Mia thinks, rolling her eyes.

The room goes silent.

She looks around, wondering what has them all so shocked, only to find every pair of eyes locked on her. William and Connor’s faces are filled with horror, disbelieving, fearful for a timeline not worth mentioning. Uncle Dig looks… fond? The expression seems misplaced amidst the dropped jaws of the rest of the room. Her father can barely contain the love in his eyes, how he ever kept a secret, she’ll never know. And Sara… Sara looks more smug than Mia has ever seen anyone look in her life.

“Frack.” She says, realising that she _spoke out loud_ “I didn’t mean… I don’t know… um…” she looks to her dad for help, wide eyed.

“Should have known that you would inherit your mother’s brain-to-mouth filter, or lack thereof. You never did stop babbling once you started.” Is all he says, laughing. So maybe he cares less about preserving the timeline than her brother seems to.

“I knew it!” Sara screeches. “Your eyes are such a giveaway, Oliver Queen, how you kept a secret identity for six years, I’ll never know.” Huh, seems that someone else thinks so too. She turns to Mia, “Hi, Mia. I’m your Aunt Sara. Your Mom much prefers me to your Dad.”

Mia smiles, “Mom might have mentioned that.” She darts a sly grin towards her dad, “I know who you are, you’re Aunt Nyssa’s ex.”

Sara’s jaw falls in shock, “Aunt Nyssa? As in, Nyssa al Ghul… that Nyssa.”

“Yeah. She trained me since I was little. Or she will, time travel is weird.”

“I’m sorry.” Someone interrupts… _Barry_ , “Who _exactly_ are you? Because Oliver Queen only has one kid.”

“My name is Mia Smoak Queen, I’m Felicity’s daughter – and Oliver’s – from the future. Twenty-forty, to be precise.” Oliver beams proudly from behind her.

“Oliver and Felicity’s daughter. But… you guys don’t have a daughter.”

“Actually… we do. In our time, Mia was born earlier this year, a few months after Felicity and I went into hiding.” Oliver pulls out his well-worn photo, “Here.” He shows it off, proudly letting everybody see it without letting anyone but Sara touch it themselves.

“She’s beautiful, Ollie. She looks just like Felicity.”

“She has Thea’s eyes.”

“Wait. So you and Felicity had a kid and you didn’t tell any of us?” Barry looks disgruntled.

“We had to keep her safe. The only person we told was John and that’s because we knew we could never keep it from him.”

“If it helps, in my timeline nobody knows who I am until I meet William when I’m twenty and he mentions being Mom’s son so I tell him who I am.” Mia shrugs.

“You keep your daughter secret for twenty years!”

“No, _Mom_ keeps me secret for twenty years. _Dad_ dies during the Crisis. That’s what I’m here to stop.”

“You’re here to stop Crisis?”

“ _No_. I’m here to stop my dad’s death. Crisis has already begun, it is inevitable now.” She rolls her eyes, “All that I want to do is stop the Anti-Monitor from destroying the world that we live on and send my dad home, safe, happy and whole to his wife and to me so that he can bring my brother home and I can grow up with my family intact.”

A weight falls on her shoulder, the warm grasp of her dad’s hand encompassing it and encouraging her to look up into his shining, watery eyes.

“I am so proud of you.” He says it so quietly that nobody but William (who is stood at her shoulder) and herself can hear him, “Both of you.” He looks at his son.

“Okay.” Sara says, “Let’s get your daddy home, _Blackstar_.” The three-quarters of the Smoak Queen family looks up at her with gratitude, and Mia is just about to inform Sara that she can call her Mia, that she is family, when Sara’s inability to let it go kicks in again, “After all, your mom and dad have plenty more babies to make. And I think that he would like to see his grandchildren, too.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Mia and Connor.

Oliver chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that someone else enjoyed this!
> 
> There was no beta, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> I'm on Twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).


End file.
